Abandoned Secrecy
by Edward Cullen's Sweetheart
Summary: How far will they go to prove themselves? Hate has been their bond, the one thing they believe they have in common, though...is there something else? Blood spills, tears flow, emotions never seem to show. Read and Review. PLEASE review. Rated M Ages: 20
1. Chapter 1

-Abandoned Secrecy-

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Dedication: Chiyokittenchan.

Summary: "That's one thing we'll always have in common Sasuke, hate." Naruto yelled. Sasuke nodded in agreement and finally managed to continue walking away. (Not the exact literature you'll find in the story but…ahh…not good at summaries, but…just read. R&R)

Chapter One

Melt this heart of stone.

Sasuke breathed harshly before rising from his crouched position as he watched his opponent in battle collapse to his knees, blood dripping from his limps and clothing.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Sasuke called, his voice echoing in the still night air.

"You'd know, wouldn't you Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in reply, his arms struggling to keep his upper half from collapsing to the ground. After a moment of silence Sasuke would scoff, his smirk fading from his thin lips. "I hate you Naruto." Is all he could say, before taking up his blood stained katana and retreating from the Uchiha Training Grounds. He left Naruto to stare after him in silence. Blood drenched his mouth as he gritted his teeth and pounded an angry fist into the ground. "That's one thing that you and I will remain to have in common Sasuke, hatred."

Naruto yelled, before finally collapsing to the ground. He managed to cause Sasuke to stop in the middle of retreating to nod in agreement, whether Naruto noticed or not.

-Next Day-

Naruto awakened in a hospital bed, Sakura currently remained overlooking his wounds. "Damn it Naruto…just because I'm a medic doesn't mean you have to go getting yourself hurt." Sakura whipped her rosy hair to sit on the opposite shoulder as she tied off the ends to a stitched gash located on his abdomen.

Naruto hissed, biting his tongue until he tasted blood, if only he could've stayed knocked out for a few more seconds. "Who the hell did this to you anyway?" Sakura placed her hands over her hips, tapping her foot slightly against the shiny white tile. "Sasuke, w-we were…we were competing to see who was stronger." Naruto hissed in pain as she applied a bit of alcohol to the cut over his right eyebrow.

"Damn you two…one of these days it's going to get too violent and you're going to get yourselves killed." Sakura shook her head and simply noted Naruto's medicinal dosage schedule on her clipboard. "You're pathetic, you know that?" Sakura asked with a hint of anger in her voice and Naruto took in a deep breath. "Hm, so I've been told." Naruto rolled over on his side and looked at the small picture of Team Seven and a small smile formed over his lips.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan…" He smiled toward her to receive a nod before retreated out the door.

Just as Sakura retreated down the hallway she spotted another familiar face, it was Sasuke, and he waited in a room three doors down from Naruto's blood drenching his clothes and limbs. "Hey Sasuke, you must be in here for the same reason as Naruto, huh?"

Sasuke nodded and lay his katana down at his side, removing his shirt, a pale six pack revealed itself to her, it was stained in blood and scars and large bruises. "Damn, Sasuke…what the hell happened?" Sakura rushed over and applied medicinal herbs and ointments to his wounds. "Fight." Sasuke answered and looked up at the ceiling, never once did his cold eyes look in her direction.

"How's Naruto?" Now, Sasuke stared her straight in the eyes, his expression emotionless but his eyes seeked answers. "Um…he's in no better condition." She said, breaking the gaze to gesture for him to lie on his back on the hospital bed.

"You didn't answer my question Sakura." He said, earning a grip upon her wrist to once again stare into her eyes. "Is he ok?" Sasuke asked in a dark tone. "Yes. He'll be fine in a matter of days, geez, didn't think you'd care so much since you're the one who did the damage. The way those wounds are I wouldn't be surprised if he died."

"It's that bad?" Sasuke asked, again, in an emotionless manner. "No, but the brutal force is deadly, hit the right point and you could've killed him, and the katana wasn't helping him either…"

"Hn." Sasuke would rise from the bed to nod in thanks before retreating out the room. "You be careful, those wounds can get infected if not treated properly!" She yelled after him, her only response was a 'click' when the door closed behind his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I challenge you Uchiha.

Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto.

Dedication: Chiyokittenchan

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Rated: M

-Hospital-

"Ok. You have my permission to be dismissed from the hospital Naruto." Sakura smiled lightly and helped him with the remainder of his belongings.

"Finally! Now, I'm off to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically while stuffing his Chunin vest inside the small brown suitcase with a bit of struggle.

Sakura chuckled, placing a gentle grip over his wrist, steering him to look into her eyes, her expression softening.

"Now, no more of these strength challenges with Sasuke-kun. You two are going too far these days. I'm sick of it," Sakura hugged him lightly, a small tear trailing over her cheek.

"An idiot you have always been Naruto-kun…but…you'll forever be my friend."

Naruto's blue eyes widened before he'd grin enthusiastically, hugging her back.

"Don't worry about me Sakura. I'll be fine. There's nothing that can tear me away from my dream. Remember that Sakura."

He then released her and quietly exited the room, she watched as the door closed behind him, a small smile forming upon her lips.

"Just be careful Naruto." She whispered and returned to her tasks.

Naruto raced down the long corridor, dodging sick patients until he'd burst through the double doors, racing toward his eager destination.

"Mmm…Ramen…Ramen…" When he'd arrive, he'd skid along the dirt, dust rising around him before making himself comfortable at the long bar stand, collapsing on a stool, ripping out him money frog from his weapon's pouch.

"Ramen with extra barbeque pork!" He called to the chef whom replied. "Hai, coming right up, Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his hands together while performing the habit of moistening his lips using his tongue. "Just the thing I need when being dismissed from the hospital, a tasty celebration."

The wind would pick up suddenly, flapping the entrance cloth just outside the shop; a lone figure would enter to cast his gaze down upon Naruto. "Hello loser." Sasuke's cold eyes rip through him like kunai to the flesh, Naruto felt the burning sensation against his neck and he immediately turned to face him.

"Sasuke! Why are you here? You never come to Ichiraku!" Naruto stood from his seat and pointed a finger in identifying him publicly. "Hmph. Still think you're stronger than me?" Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk, thus issuing a silent challenge. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his right eye twitched before he'd collapse on the stool.

"Hell yeah I'm stronger than you…and I have a challenge for _YOU_, Uchiha," Naruto smirked before he'd pick up a pair of chopsticks. "I challenge you, that I could eat more bowls of ramen than you can…"

Just as Naruto issued his challenge, his steaming bowl of ramen was delivered to him. "Hmph…that's child's play…I'm not interested." Sasuke said, turning his head to the side in defiance. "Hm, scared you gonna lose, huh?" Naruto added another teasing push.

Sasuke's gaze whipped to Naruto once more before he'd plop down on a stool next to him. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Another bowl of ramen was delivered to Sasuke; both men readied their chopsticks, staring down at the soupy substance that was in their bowls.

-Moments Later-

Ten porcelain bowls made a mountain between them, Sasuke adding another to the tall cliff between them. Stray ramen noodles dangle over the edges, juice staining their battle clothes. "I want some more!"

They'd say simultaneously, holding up their bowls above their heads, Naruto's bowl had a dangling noodle which would fall to land atop his head. The cook stared toward them along with other citizens of the village, eyes wide or one would be twitching with amazement to how idiotic the challenge was.

Naruto and Sasuke would clutch their stomachs before their eyes widened. Looking toward each other they'd grope around for an empty ramen bowl, once they found one they slammed it down on the table and would vomit into their bowls. A disgusted expression hovering over the cooks face as he denied them another meal.

-Later-

Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the bare streets, both clutching their stomachs and glaring forward. "I won that challenge Sasuke, and you know it."

Naruto continued to argue and Sasuke shook his head lightly. "I finished my eleventh bowl before you projectile all over your bowl, loser." Sasuke glared.

"Yeah, whatever, it was a tie." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and Sasuke smirked, another victory on his part.

"You know, you're a real pain Sasuke." Naruto hissed, aggravation dripping from every word. "Yeah, well, you're no better dead last."

As Naruto would look away in anger Sasuke would lightly chuckle, before parting separate ways to make his way home.

End of Chapter 2

Well, dunno if it was good or not, just thought it would be funny and realistic for Naruto to issue Sasuke an ramen eating challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Killing you never felt so tempting

Disclaimer: No, do not own Naruto.

Dedication: Chiyokittenchan

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Meanwhile/Naruto

After he awakened, he finally discovered he had recovered from the massive indigestion from the previous challenge.

"Hn…"

He rose from the bed, sharpening his kunai, preparing for another session of training. He and Sasuke trained together, not as friends, but as practice runs before they would face off in another violent challenge.

He'd place retrieve shurikens and would place them in his weapons pouch, placing the sharpened kunai in his kunai holster. "Get ready Sasuke, because today, I'm not holding back."

-Arriving at the Training Grounds-

Once Naruto arrived he'd find Sasuke standing up, his head reclined back looking up at the sky as he positioned himself against a tree, his back against it, arms folded across his chest.

Sensing Naruto's chakra he'd slowly direct his gaze toward Naruto.

"Just as slow as ever." Sasuke said, a glare forming on his face.

"Hmph. Shut up, hope you're prepared to get your butt kicked!"

"Hm…" Sasuke stared toward Naruto, the two of them glaring in silence. The sun seemed to shine down upon them, their forms casting identical shadows upon the ground.

Sasuke would smirk, rising off the tree to approach him. He threw his white shirt to the ground, now shirtless; over the middle of his stomach gauze was wrapped around the center of his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened and he'd gulp. '_Why'd he take his shirt off?' _ Naruto thought, but would straighten and clench his fists tightly, forming white over the knuckles.

"Trying to show off, huh?" Naruto spoke, in a manner dripping with sarcasm. "Show off? To you? Hm…you're not worth the trouble," Sasuke said, a smirk broadening on his thin lips.

"I didn't come here to stand around and watch you daydream loser, you fighting or what?" Sasuke glared, stopping a few feet away from Naruto.

"Hm. Hai. Get ready." Naruto took a fighting stance while flicking a shurinken from his weapon's pouch, his index finger in the center hole, gripping in like a miniature Frisbee.

Sasuke nodded and took a fighting stance, gripping the hilt of his katana.

Without warning, the raven charged toward Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly, dodging Sasuke's attack of extending his arm out to strike Naruto with his katana.

"Heh, gonna have to do better than that Sasuke!"

Naruto's feet skid along the dirt, as he'd throw his shuriken, it sliced through the air at its target, which vanished and re-appeared behind Naruto.

"Idiot, never make your attacks so obvious to the enemy, or else you'll never land a hit on them." Sasuke's fist now met with the side of Naruto's face as Naruto look over his shoulder.

Naruto's form spun in the air before colliding with the ground with a forceful fall. His form rolling multiple times along the ground until he finally came to a stop, dipping his arms beneath him to push himself up, spitting out a bit of blood.

"Damn it." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke was at the present moment ran toward him, hit foot swinging forward. Naruto quickly jumped to the side, avoiding what would've been a kick to the face.

After performing handsigns Shadow Clones appeared in a circle around Sasuke.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke ignited his Sharingan and immediately identified the clones from the true Naruto.

"Heh. Doesn't matter, you have to get through the clones first Sasuke!"

"That'll be easy," Sasuke said with a smirk, while the clones charged, fist and foot met with each of them. "And you've given me another advantage by just wasting chakra, now you're weaker than before, and it'll be easier for me to win this fight!" Sasuke ran forward, the demon in him raging with murderous intent.

"Hm…well, the Sharingan takes chakra too though, Sasuke." Naruto smirked and charged forward, whipping out his kunai.

Sasuke brought his katana forward. Blade on blade, the clang echoing throughout the training grounds. The two of them pressed equally against their blades, the equal force caused them to push away.

"Heh, tired already huh, Sasuke?" Naruto said, breathing ragged himself, along with Sasuke.

"Yeah, tired of your big mouth, loser! Shut up and fight!" Sasuke ran forward in another attempt at landing a hit.

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and summoned a Shadow Clone, thus building chakra in his hand, performing Raesagan.

"Here I come!" Naruto charged forward, the red chakra framing around his form. Sasuke's eyes widened and he'd dodge the Raesagan, Naruto's deadly blow then plowing through a tree.

"You idiot! That could've killed me!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's pay back for that huge gash in my stomach! Seventeen stitches for that!" Naruto lunged forward again, this time with a clenched fist and landed a heavy hit into Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke's form spun through the air before slamming into a tree, slumping down at the base, blood spilling over his chin, the taste drowning his mouth.

"Is that it?" Sasuke looked up, breathing heavily, speaking in a raspy tone, while choking on blood, the crimson liquid staining his white teeth.

Naruto's eyes widened before he'd return a glare. "No way! I'm just getting warmed up!" Naruto charged forward as Sasuke stood from the ground, slumping over a bit.

"I see your attacks!" Sasuke said as he jumped to the left, his feet skidding along the dirt, a thin cloud of dust rising in to the wind.

"Big deal!"

Naruto jumped toward him to earn a blow to his stomach, which sent him stumbling backwards, off guard, Sasuke took the advantage and his knee collided with Naruto's stomach.

Everything was a blur to Naruto; all that he could feel was the extent of the blows and his feet leaving the ground. Adrenaline pumping through him, he was more than ready to defend himself.

Once he'd fall back to the ground, Sasuke would slam his foot forward to kick him in the face. Naruto saw this and extended his arms forward to earn a grip on Sasuke's foot.

A smirk forming over his lips he'd throw Sasuke behind him, Sasuke rolling upon the ground, recovering much quicker than Naruto.

Once they both stood they both doubled over, their hands on their knees, breathing heavily. Sasuke would look up to look at Naruto. "Give up?"

"N…No…, not to the likes of you," Naruto straightened up and clutched the hilt of his own sword.

"Why didn't you kill me Sasuke? If our bondage of hate is this strong…why didn't we just kill each other?" Naruto stood there, gripping the hilt of his blade, the tip of the blade pointing forward at Sasuke.

"Hm, guess, hating each other is just too much fun."

Sasuke answered with a smirk, gripping the hilt of his katana much tighter, before he'd run forward, raising the blade, keeping it at his side.

Naruto's eyes widened before he'd smirk and charge forward.

Their blades met, their gazes connected. Naruto forced himself upon the blade, his eyes staring into the Sharingan.

"I won't lose to you Sasuke…" Naruto swung his blade around; again it met with Sasuke's. "Hn…you can try." Sasuke swung his katana around, it clanged with the enemy blade.

"You just gonna keep blocking my moves?" Sasuke asked with frustration, swinging the blade around once more. "I could kill you." Naruto replied, anger dripping from his statement.

"You could try." Sasuke said before gripping the sharp blade with his bare hand as hard as he could, he'd yank it away, throwing it over his shoulder, rising into the air before falling towards the ground, the blade piercing the dirt.

"This is the end!" Sasuke cried out, bringing his blade down on Naruto's shoulder, blood gushed from either side of the blade. It would disconnect as Naruto fell to his knees, blood forming around him.

"Heh." Sasuke looked down at Naruto, in a weakened state also. The Sharingan would leave his eyes and he'd fall to his knees in front of Naruto. "Give up?" Sasuke asked a small smile on his lips. Naruto glared, his hand covering the fresh wound over his shoulder. "No."

"Loser." Sasuke fell forward unconscious. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke fall into the puddle of Naruto's blood, his eyes closed.

"Hm…" Naruto smiled down at Sasuke before saying; "I win."

He'd dip his hands beneath Sasuke before taking him in his arms, retrieving their blades and returning them to their sheaths, he'd carry Sasuke to the hospital.

Reaching the hospital doors he'd follow Sakura to a hospital room where she'd begin to tend to Sasuke's wounds. "Damn it Naruto! I told you no more fighting!"

"And I told you not to worry!" Naruto said, looking down at Sasuke's unconscious face. "We'll be fine. It's what we do. Tell him when he wakes up that he lost." Naruto said, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Why is hating you so easy?

Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto.

Author: Kakashi's sweetheart

Dedication: Chiyokittenchan

-Morning-

Naruto awakened, immediately his hands lunged for his eyes, dispelling of the effects of a full night slumber, removing the crust from the corners of his ocean blue eyes.

Renewing his vision he'd finally look around the dungeon he had slept in, that he called his 'bedroom'.

His gaze would finally catch sight of the enemy katanas placed on the surface of his dresser.

"Better return the katana to Sasuke."

He'd swing his legs to drape over the side of his bed, his bare feet meeting with the ice cold wood floor of his bedroom. The tingling sensation starting at the caliced soles of his feet thus spreading over his body, chills racking his spine.

He'd extend his arms above his head while he'd stifle a yawn. Smacking his lips after the fact he'd take the hilt of Sasuke's katana and grip it firmly in his hand. The bronze hilt was cold against his palm.

The blade had the bitter scent of blood. The blade of the katana sending off a crimson hue when it reflected against the light of his small desk lamp.

"Hm, guess I should clean them…" Naruto took the bottle of clove oil, which dispersed a heavenly scent, taking a silk cloth he'd run it over the blade, cleaning it of any blood and dispelling the awful scent of blood.

Once they were clean he'd return them to their sheaths before he'd place them on the surface of his un-made bed.

He'd pull off his gray shirt which he'd slept in and threw it off somewhere to be found weeks later when he decided to wash clothes.

Next were the boxers. After this he was completely stripped of clothing. Pulling open the first dresser drawer he'd retrieve shuriken patterned boxers.

Bending over he'd place his legs through each leg opening before tugging them over his waist. Retrieving an identical set of battle clothing he'd apply them to the remainder of himself.

He adjusted the kunai holster over his right leg, the weapons pouch upon his right hip.

Taking a short glance toward his worst enemy, the mirror, he'd retrieve the katanas and head toward his destination, being the hospital where he'd take a short visit to return Sasuke's battle tool.

Without even taking the care of locking the door he exited his house while making his way into the lonely dirt streets, where only a few rare shops had their doors open and were welcoming paying customers.

None of which Naruto really paid attention to, nor did he even know they existed amongst Konoha.

Being the impatient knuckle-headed ninja he is, he ran as fast as his chakra could take him before reaching the hospital entrance. He knew Sakura worked early shifts so he didn't bother with a curfew.

"Sakura," Naruto sprinted through the double doors, bursting down the hall, making a quick stop at the entrance desk. "Sasuke Uchiha's room?" Naruto requested, out of breath.

The secretary couldn't help but chuckle. "He's in room 201. You think you can find it by yourself?" The woman spoke, a soft smile over her face.

Naruto racked his brain from the quickest response. "Yeah." Naruto then dashed down the second corridor past the waiting room, calling off the numbers in his head.

Once he arrived he immediately burst through the door, stumbling into a small medal table with different scalpels and scopes, medicines and I.V's.

The room was empty all except for Sasuke whom immediately rise to a sitting position, his back against the head board of his bed. "Haven't you ever heard of 'knocking', you idiot." Sasuke just exhaled a breath while closing his eyes, his brows furrowed.

"Hmph, I just came to return something of yours that you left before you went out cold!" Naruto smirked victoriously. "Hn…whatever, it didn't count for anything, after all,"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a smirk crossing upon his thin lips. "It was just a training session."

Naruto gulped furiously, clenching his fists tightly together, staring down at the white tile. He didn't beat Sasuke for real, it was just training.

"Hm, well, I'll still kick your ass for real next time!" Naruto raised his fist, glaring toward his rival."

"Hm…" Sasuke chuckled and merely raised his hand in a gesture for Naruto to stop talking.

"Loser, do you have any recollection of our match, I told you to never make your attacks obvious to the enemy…you'll never win, well, did you ever notice that the fight was completely one sided,"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's wide eyes and chuckled wickedly.

"There ya go…I got myself beaten up…so, in the real match, I'll know all of your battle tactics, but when it comes to me, you won't have a clue."

Sweat beaded at the brim of Naruto's forehead, a couple of beads trailing down his nose before dripping the floor.

Sasuke's chilling gaze ripping through the blonde like a heavy blow to the stomach.

Naruto couldn't find any words, no sarcasm to throw down Sasuke's throat; he was completely blinded to the core. Paralyzed from the limbs to the consciousness of thought.

Finally he could speak, the heaviness would bear down upon him, but somehow he could speak in trade for a numbness of body movements.

"I hate you."

Soon Naruto would retreat from the room and slowly make his way down the corridor.

From Sasuke's room Sasuke simply scoffed. '_Wonder why hating you is so easy, Naruto.' _ His head would recline against the head board and he'd just stare up at the ceiling.


End file.
